digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley
|publisher= |designer= |engine= |released=(JA:) July 12, 2001 |genre= |modes=Single player |ratings= |platforms= |media= |requirements= |input= }} is video game for the released in the early portions of the original airing for Digimon Tamers. Rather than have one unified plot, Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley allows the player to control various characters of the main casts for Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, and Digimon Tamers through short episodes. Battles are one-on-one, where both player and enemy attack at the same time—attacks can collide in mid-air, where the stronger one wins, or miss entirely and hit both combatants. The power of an attack is determined through two mini-games, Count, where the player must rapidly press the A button within the time limit, or Timing, where the player has to correctly time a series of button-presses. Screenshots Story The game opens with Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, and Henry Wong are exploring a desolate area filled with stalagmites. They find with a captured , and Impmon then captures them in a magic circle. They wake up to find themselves trapped against crosses. In "Adrift? The Island of Adventure!", the Tamers watch scenes from the first episode of Digimon Adventure as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Yamato "Matt" Ishida meet up and are introduced to the other in File Island's jungle. They are then attacked by . After Kuwagamon's defeat, it returns to the Tamers as they are forced to watch another event. In "Devimon, the Emissary of Darkness!", appears before Tai and Matt, angering them. He then vanishes, as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi walks up to them. The pair are then joined by Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, while Izzy acts as support. The characters climb Infinity Mountain to defeat Devimon. In "Nanomon of the Labyrinth!", the DigiDestined are in 's pyramid base. Izzy once again acts as support as Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, and Tai adventure forth. They meet Etemon, who attacks them. Once defeated, Etemon attacks Tai, and they both vanish. In "Vamdemon, the Castle of Darkness", the DigiDestined are in 's castle. Mimi supports Sora Takenouchi, Matt, Izzy, and Joe traverse the castle and meet Myotismon in front of the gate between worlds. In "Revival! The Demon Lord VenomVamdemon", if Tai and the group choose to use the Agumon card, Myotismon appears before Willis in Colorado. Izzy acts as support as he and Tai wander through the flower fields to find and beat Myotismon, who has digivolved to , after which Tai is transported back to Japan, where Kari Kamiya reveals she's the eighth child. If they choose to use the Gomamon card as in the anime, they find Kari being taken away by Myotismon, and Tai and Matt go after her, defeating VenomMyotismon to save her. In "The Four Divine Generals of the Devil's Mountain! The Dark Masters" Tai and the group must defeat each of the . The "Piemon, the Clown from Hell" path has Tai, Matt, and T.K. face ; two of the group are turned into keychains while try to seek him out, and Gomamon acts as support. "The Dangerous Game! Pinochimon" has kidnapping T.K., forcing Matt, Sora, and Kari go to save him. "The Hardened King of the Seas! MetalSeadramon" has Tai, Mimi, and Joe seeking out while Izzy aids them. In "Bombing Mission! Mugendramon", Tai, Izzy, and Kari look through 's domain in search of the Dark Master while Mimi acts as support. Completing "The Four Divine Generals of the Devil's Mountain! The Dark Masters" in the same order as the anime leads to "The Final Dark Digimon", in which Tai, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy, with Sora as support, fight . Any other combination leads to "A New World", where it is instead Matt, Sora, T.K., and Kari, with Izzy as support this time, who face Apocalymon, only to meet in his place. After Diaboromon's defeat, the Digimon Adventure section comes to an end as the DigiDestined and their Digimon both reminisce and say goodbye. The scene cuts back to the Tamers, who question what is going on, only to be forced into the beginning of Digimon Adventure 02. In "The One Who Inherits Courage", completing "The Final Dark Digimon" leaves Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, and Cody Hida to head through a forest to meet threes holograms of the Digimon Emperor, each of whom taunts them in front of a Control Spire before siccing an Airdramon on them. Once the Airdramon is defeated, the Control Spire breaks. Kari acts as support through the television. If "A New World" was instead completed, an old Kari and T.K. replace Yolei and Cody on this excursion, with Yolei as support. In "The Digimon Kaiser's Loneliness", Davis, Yolei, and Kari traverse a canyon area while Cody acts as support from the Human World. Along the way, they meet several times before coming across the Digimon Emperor with Wormmon at his side. The DigiDestined take down the Airdramon he sends after them, and Davis unmasks the Digimon Emperor as Ken Ichijouji. In "Composite Monster Chimairamon", Davis, T.K., and Kari infiltrate the Digimon Emperor's base as Yolei supports from the Human World. Wormmon guides them to the energy core before sacrificing himself to give them power. At the power core of the base, the DigiDestined meet the Digimon Emperor and , who guard the Digi-Egg of Miracles. After Chimeramon's defeat, the Digimon Emperor sees the error of his ways and begins to grieve for Wormmon. In "The Insect Master's Trap!!", Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken are trapped in the Big House. They search for a way to escape while Kari fulfills the role of support. They meet and defeat a woman, who reveals herself as , only to be stopped by her partner, . In "The Dark Ultimate, BlackWarGreymon", Arukenimon and Mummymon attack the first Destiny Stone. Davis interrupts them but he and are defeated by , who destroys the Destiny Stone with Gaia Destroyer. The same happens to Kari and Gatomon in "The Mysterious Ruins, Holy Stone", as well as Yolei, Hawkmon, T.K., and Patamon in succession, and Mummymon distracts Cody from his Destiny Stone. At the final one, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken rally and defeat BlackWarGreymon, resulting in revealing himself. In "Everyone, Move Out! Imperialdramon," the DigiDestined have to take care of the Control Spires and rampant Digimon around the world. The China and New York paths result in "New York and Hong Kong, The Battle Royal!", where Cody, Kari, and Izzy take down a Mojyamon in Hong Kong in the former, while Mimi and Davis fight a Cherrymon in the latter. The Paris path leads to "Coral and Versailles, The Rebel Fight!" and Tai and T.K. fighting three Giromon. The Mexico and Russia paths go to "Love and Borscht, The Fierce Fight!" where, in the first, Matt and Ken fight a Minotarumon while the second has Yolei, Sora, and Joe facing a Mammothmon. In "Fight to the Death with the Dark Digimon", Davis, Yolei, Kari, and Ken fight the Daemon Corps, culminating in a battle with himself, after which Ken sends him back to the Dark Ocean. In "Terror! BelialVamdemon", Davis, Cody, T.K., and Ken traverse the battle-scarred city to come across Yukio Oikawa, who kills Arukenimon before transforming into . After his defeat, he draws the DigiDestined into the Dream Realm. In "Our Digital World", Davis, Yolei, Kari, and Ken travel through the Dream Realm in search of MaloMyotismon as T.K. acts as support. They fight MaloMyotismon once more and defeat him for good. Afterward, Oikawa dies and gives his life energy to both revitalize and protect the Digital World. The Digimon Adventure 02 section comes to an end as all the DigiDestined and their Digimon think back to their adventures. It goes back to the Tamers and their Digimon. Empowered by what they've seen, the Digimon break free of their restraints and free their Tamers as well. Reinvigorated, the Tamers continue forth in the area of stalagmites. They find Impmon, who still has Calumon in his grasp, before defeating him. Unfortunately, an unknown voice comes and knocks the Tamers away before forming energy orbs around Impmon and sending them into him. The Tamers again make their way to him, only to find the energy orb is one of the , who attacks them. After the Sovereign defeat, he leaves with a cryptic message and gives Impmon back, leaving the Tamers to ponder what the Sovereign meant. Notes and References Category:Games Category:2001 Video Games Category:WonderSwan Color games